pokemon_altair_siriusfandomcom-20200214-history
Rustboro City
Rustboro City (Japanese: カナズミシティ Kanazumi City) is a metropolis located in western Hoenn. It is the third-largest city in Hoenn, after Lilycove City and Slateport City. Rustboro City has an unusual yet unique cityscape in the Hoenn region. The buildings' architectures are designed with stones, giving it an old-town feeling. According to the Cutter's daughter, Rustboro was expanded to accommodate its growing size with the help of the Cutter's Pokémon which cleared the trees. The Devon Corporation is headquartered in the northwest side of the city. The first Gym is located here with Brock as the Gym Leader. Places of Interest Rustboro City Gym Main article: Rustboro Gym Rustboro Gym is the first Gym a player must face in the Hoenn region. It is located in the northern part of Rustboro, east of the Devon Corporation. The Gym Leader is Brock, who specializes in Rock-type Pokémon. When defeated, he will give the player the Kaitos Badge as well as TM39 (Rock Tomb) as a reward. Devon Corporation Rustboro serves as the establishment for the Devon Corporation, a company which makes many items for Pokémon Trainers. The company headquarters is located in the northwest corner of the city, and takes the appearance of a large, old-fashioned looking building. Apart from developing improved and innovative items, the company also revives Pokémon from Fossils. The Devon Corporation's workers are also attempting to build impossible machines such as one that can transform people into Pokémon. In the south section of the town is an apartment complex for Devon employees. After defeating Brock, the same researcher can be seen chasing after a Team Black Hole's thief who has managed to steal the Devon Goods from him. After pursuing the thief into Rusturf Tunnel and defeating him and returning the Devon Goods to the researcher, the player will automatically be taken to the 3F of the Devon Corporation building (which was previously inaccessible). Here, Mr. Stone, the company president, asks the player deliver the Devon Goods to Captain Stern in Slateport City and a Letter for Steven in Granite Cave. In return for accepting these favors, Mr. Stone presents the player with a PokéNav. After delivering the Letter, the player will also receive an Exp. Share upon speaking to Mr. Stone again. Additionally, the researcher will stand outside of Rusturf Tunnel and give the player a Repeat Ball after delivering the Devon Goods. A researcher will install the Match Call feature onto the player's PokéNav when exiting the building after talking to Mr. Stone for the first time. The player will then be prompted to call Mr. Stone who explains the feature in brief detail and claims that the player seems quite happy as he is watching from a window in his 3F office. Cutter's house A Cutter lives near the Pokémon Center with his daughter. When the city of Rustboro was undergoing expansion, the Cutter had his Pokémon use Cut to help clear the land of trees. He will give the player HM01 (Cut). Pokémon Trainers' School The Pokémon Trainers' School is located east of the Pokémon Center. Inside are five students and a teacher, who gives the player the Quick Claw. Talking to the students also reveals helpful information. Behind the teacher is the blackboard with the list of status conditions (Poison, Burn, Freeze, Paralysis, and Sleep) that may affect Pokémon in a battle. You can find Mosmero in the corner as well if you want to talk with him. Walda's house A sad young girl named Walda lives between the Pokémon Center and the Devon Corporation building. If the proper 'funny' word is given to her caretaker, she will reward the player with a new wallpaper for the Pokémon Storage System. Poké Mart First visit | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} Second visit | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} Items }} Pokémon Trainers If the player chose Nimbleaf: |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite_Gordon_AS.png|class = Pokémon Trainer|name = Gordon|location = Rustboro City|locationname= Rustboro City|prize = 900|pokemon = 2}} | | |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite_April_AS.png|class = Pokémon Trainer|name = April|location = Rustboro City|locationname= Rustboro City|prize = 900|pokemon = 2}} | | If the player chose Peyero: |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite_Gordon_AS.png|class = Pokémon Trainer|name = Gordon|location = Rustboro City|locationname= Rustboro City|prize = 900|pokemon = 2}} | | |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite_April_AS.png|class = Pokémon Trainer|name = April|location = Rustboro City|locationname= Rustboro City|prize = 900|pokemon = 2}} | | If the player chose Liquiput: |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite_Gordon_AS.png|class = Pokémon Trainer|name = Gordon|location = Rustboro City|locationname= Rustboro City|prize = 900|pokemon = 2}} | | |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite_April_AS.png|class = Pokémon Trainer|name = April|location = Rustboro City|locationname= Rustboro City|prize = 900|pokemon = 2}} | | Trivia - Roxanne's whereabouts and why Brock replaced her role as Gym Leader are unknown. Category:Hoenn Region Category:Locations